Shanghai, Nanjing Lu
by lilywang69
Summary: Trying to start fresh, in a new country, thousands of miles away, what was she thinking? Of course, getting rid of this self-centered blond cocky jackass would need more than that... Give it a try, it is not what you expect and YES! This is a Rogan!
1. Chapter 1: Starting Fresh

**Chap 1: Starting Fresh...**

Viewing the world behind the covers of a great old book linked to the aroma of caffeine was always the best activity for Rory Gilmore. The only thing that differed from her every day routine was that this time, Rory was not surrounded by the ancient walls full of secrets of the Ivy League School Harvard, but by the new and amazing ones of the Shanghai Jiaotong University where she just transferred for an entire semester. Going abroad and discovering new cultures and experiences was always Rory's and her mom Lorelai's dream. Therefore, when a new partnership was made between the two schools, Rory jumped to the idea of trying it right away, even if this would lead to missing her mom and all the people of her town Stars Hollows like crazy. She was up to the challenge, she had to be. Being an oversee reporter would lead to loads of travelling, if she could not do this now, how could she ever realize her long time dream? After all, this was why she had entered Chilton High School on the first occasion she had, and why she had chosen to go to Harvard: to put every opportunity she had on her side.

Hence, this was how Rory was enjoying her first free time since she arrived in this new city. Sitting on a bench of People Square with her used version of Pride and Prejudice, she was singing in her head Elizabeth's words before reading it as she knew the book by heart now, and sipping some of her third almost burning Starbucks black coffee of the day. She was planning to spend this first Saturday of freedom outside, reading and sightseeing from her bench as she was in the right center of Shanghai and could see all the important monuments surrounding her, but apparently, she had forgotten to ask the weather its permission as some raindrops appeared on the words she was reading. She could feel other ones beginning to wet her hair and clothes as she understood that her plan would have to change. The monsoon season was not to be taken lightly in China. She would have to find a place covered if she, at least wanted to continue reading and seeping her coffee without being disturbed again for the rest of the day. Going back to her new apartment was her first idea, but at the same time she remembered that her main reason for going out was to leave this infernal place where Paris, her longtime friend from Chilton, was screaming at and scaring to death the Chinese movers that had came with all their stuffs from their old flat in Harvard. As she begun following the mass that was leaving the square towards the endless subway tunnel entrance that was not far away, something caught her attention, or someone. She looked closer in the direction that led to the Shanghai Museum and she saw him…

* * *

Hey everyone, this my first Rogan fanfiction I published so bare with me please, I already wrote the 4 next chapters that are longer than that I promise, so I might update this sooner than you think. Also I'm french and currently doing an internship in Shanghai, hence the location.

Please review, I'll be happy to get your thoughts. Also I am beta less so if anyone is interested.


	2. Chapter 2: Running Away

**Chap 2: Running away...  
**

_Rory's POV_

**S**he saw him…

The man she had traveled across more than two continents to run away from. The man that was the real reason she had come in this city, even if she would never admit it to anyone but herself. 'How could he be there and do that to her over again?' she thought to herself. She did not want to see him. She had made that perfectly clear the last time she had been forced to see him. They were done, more than done. She had accepted for her own sake not to tell anyone, even the police what had happened between them, but she had made it perfectly clear that he was not to contact her again in any form or she would reveal the truth.

At least, that was what she had wanted him to believe, and besides, she was leaving the country the next day to go far away from him. She had made it her priority that he had no clue of her new living arrangements. Or did he? Did he realize she was lying and after, trying to see her, found out where she was? But how could he? Not many people knew that she left and even less where she was heading. How could he find her that fast? It had only been 24 hours since she was here. He would have to have found out just after she left to be able to come all the way from Boston.

She looked again in his direction, and saw him smirk at her direction, leaning against the wall, like he owned the place. This made Rory fumed through her ears. She hated him. She hated him within every cell of her body. She hated his smirk, his blond hair, his well preserved abs, but mostly she hated his ego and his cockiness for thinking that he could just win her all over again by just appearing in front of her.

She saw him beginning to move, never taking his eyes of her, watching and analyzing, she knew, her every move in the process. She wanted to run, she wanted to scream, but no one could help her. She did not speak the local language, and even if she did, he still had done nothing wrong. There was no law against walking onto a square.

_  
His' POV_

He got closer and closer thinking she would have left by now, but apparently, she seemed to be in one of her phase, overanalyzing what was going on, and therefore, not reacting to it.

'Good for him!' he thought.

It was going to be easier than he had thought it would to approach her at least. Making her talk to him and see through her stubbornness was going to be another quest, but he was up for the challenge. He always had with her. Someway among all his conquests, she had caught his attention far more than he had expected.

The fact that she had always refused herself to him had made it his duty to make her his no matter what. He would be the one to turn his precious Mary into a Madeleine. No one else would have this opportunity; he would make sure of it.

This was why he was following her everywhere she went and how he had found out that she was leaving the country. An idea that had him full with joy the minute he heard. This was the chance he had been looking for. She was going to be all alone in a new country without anyone to turn on to.

This decision to get away from him had made his task easier as no one of her family or friends would be able to interfere now. No, no one would and this time, she would really be his forever.

* * *

So I couldn't help myself but to post this chapter also so soon after the last one....


	3. Chapter 3: Good Memories

**Chap 3: Good Memories...**

_**F**__lashbacks: Stars Hollow Spring Break 2009._

_Rory and Tristan were tenderly kissing on her bed, after he had surprised her with an impromptu visit on Friday Night to give her his gift for their three years of friendship - eighteen months of being a couple - and to tell her goodbye before she left for her one week trip to L.A. with Lane Kim, her best friend since kindergarten, on the following day. His gift had mesmerized Rory by its simplicity, he knew her so well. More than three years ago, when they had first met, he disgusted her as he tried desperately to make her go out with him. He would try everything he could to seduce her with expensive flowers, jewelries, or sold out concert tickets…, but she would never indulge in his antics as she was never interested in him or his outrageous gifts. She thought he was a rich, arrogant, full of himself ladies-man that was only interested in getting in her pants; but all of these thoughts changed one night at a party three years ago after she had break up with Dean, her boyfriend at the time. _

_That night will stay engrave in her memory as the night she saw for the first time what she thought to be the real side of Tristan Dugrey. As she was trying to get rid of Paris and her strange ideas, she found him in a room by himself playing piano and crying. She remembered how she had felt bad for him and his breakup with Summer, his 'girlfriend' at the time. She also remembered how the discussion they had had that night and that small kiss had literally change their relationship for the better. Although, right away she knew it was a bad idea to kiss him, she did not run or scream at him for what happened, instead she confided in him her problems with Dean: how they had break up and she was not ready to begin another relationship right away. He had understood her insecurities and her desire to stay single; he had supported her, confided in her as well and told her that he was okay with the perspective of just being friend with her. That maybe they were meant to be only friends first. Although, she did not see herself at all becoming a couple with Tristan, the idea of not being alone at Chilton anymore was the best one she saw for her future in a long time. _

_That was how Tristan and she had begun their friendship: after that night, they spent most of their times together at Chilton learning about each other history, bickering about trivial subjects, enjoying the fact that they could count on each other. After a year and half of friendship, their senior year at Chilton was ending, and Rory found herself worrying about the prospect of going to Harvard alone without having Tristan there to support her as his family was legacy at Princeton. They had never really spoke about how this change was going to affect their friendship, Tristan joked about how he would miss her rant and drink coffee like a junkie, but that would never go beyond that. As May and their last finals were approaching, Rory began to ask herself what exactly would she miss in Tristan? Of course, she would miss talking to him, having a friend around she could count on at school but what if there was something else there lying behind this feeling of being alone. Since that famous night where they had kissed and their friendship began, they had never talked once about being more than just friends. Tristan had been the best of friend and never had begun this subject, but now that their separation was inevitable, Rory could not help herself but think what if they had been more than friends? Would that be a real problem? Would that have changed his going to Princeton? She was extra comfortable around him, he knew her, her town, her mother, all that made her what she was and the same went for him. They were good together, always supporting each other in time of crisis or during the endless Society Parties they sometime had to attend. Her grandmother had always gushed of how a great couple they would make, but that never happened. The most frustrating at that moment Rory thought was that she had not seen anyone since her break up with Dean, she was not interested in anyone and most importantly, she was not able to come up with a tangible reason as to why Tristan and she were not a couple. This is what made Rory go to Tristan, kiss him to try and see if they could be something else. That kiss had been the most wonderful one of her life. Although, Tristan was completely taken aback by her, he quickly responded to her kiss and made sure to make her feel how much he had wanted and waited for this. When they broke apart, they were smiling like crazy people and he told her he had applied to Harvard to stay with her. This had happened exactly eighteen months after their first kiss, and eighteen months later she could still remember it like it was happening now._

_These thoughts made Rory smile and her heart beat faster as she could feel all the love she had for Tristan at this moment. He sensed the change in her behavior and stopped their kiss._

"_Is there something wrong? Don't you like my gift?" he asked her._

"_No! Of course not..." Rory interjected, "How could you think that?" she said as her hand automatically went to her neck where she could feel the white gold necklace with a simple intertwined 'R' and 'T' pendant he had just given her. She loved it; it was simple, yet sophisticated and represented all they meant to each other. _

"_Then, what happened" he asked again, "one minute you were kissing me, the next you were frozen in thought…"_

"_I wasn't frozen in though, I just smiled" she said remembering what she was thinking about._

"_Mary…" he said using the nickname she had despised at first but had become to love when it was him using it._

"_Alright, maybe I got distracted but you can't blame anyone but yourself. You're the one who came here by surprise to give me a gift with so much significance on that particular day." She said with mock-anger._

_He chuckled on how he thought that of course she would remember what today was when he was busy kissing her and trying to let her feel what he wanted. Her mind always worked in mysterious way, but then again, that was what attracted him to her so much._

"_And what does today represent, my dear Mary?" he asked in mock-surprised and innocent tone._

_She laughed as she knew that he knew, but began nonetheless telling him what her thoughts were when she got distracted. As she finished her little story, he kissed her with so much passion, that all thoughts left her mind. Their kiss quickly changed into a full make out session, and they did not stop until they were both panting for air. As she was regaining some consciousness, Tristan began kissing her neck again and getting her to lie down on her bed. She let herself fall and feel his ministrations until thoughts of her mother finding them in that position came rushing to her mind. As she was pushing him back, she told him: "Wait my Mom should be there soon, she can't find us like this…"_

"_Huh!" she heard him replied._

"_My Mom... You know Lorelai Gilmore the second…" she said amused by the fact that he seemed to be as much loss of words and thoughts as she was minutes ago, but saw as her words made him gain his composure and smirked at her which she thought was odd._

"_Your Mom won't find us." He said a smirked planted on his face._

"_What do you mean my Mom won't find us? Of course, she will…" and then it hit her. Her Mom was on holiday with Luke for two weeks. They had left the day before to spend some time with Luke's new found daughter, Abby. That was why she was leaving the next day to go to L.A with Lane. She understood his smirk but then, she remember that Lane was still supposed to come here for their Finishing Packing / Movie Night. "Lane is coming though…" she said almost whispering. She saw his grin fell at the perspective of not being able to spend some time with her tonight, so she said quickly "But maybe I can call her to reschedule our meeting for later tonight, so you and I can eat together and maybe see a movie before you leave…"_

"_That would be great, Mary" he said smiling at her and leaning to kiss her again. Quickly, they both forgot what Rory was supposed to do and fell back into their make out session. _

_

* * *

_

I know, I know, there is still no Rogan interaction! But, I promise these few chapters need to be written for this story to make any sense, so bare with me please!

And to all of you who have read this story so far and put it in your alert, thank you so much, please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Panic Attack

**Chap 4: Panic attack  
**

_**R**__ory always enjoyed kissing Tristan; he always made her feel so happy and turned on although they had yet to take the next Big Step. She loved Tristan, she was sure of it but somehow she had never felt ready and the need to be with him completely. _

_She knew that for Tristan it was the opposite; he had been ready for a long time, and though he understood she wanted to wait and never pushed her, she could feel his need becoming more urgent in his kisses. For the past few months, he always tried to get a little bit further than what they used to do: by taking his shirt off, leading them systematically to his or her bed, trying to get her shirt off or trying to feel some of her skin under her skirt or dress whenever she had one until she stopped him. _

_As he was making his way back to her neck, kissing her where he had found to be one of her weak point, he gently began moving one hand to her waist, keeping the other in her neck, and silently thanked whatever reason had made her only wear a white tank top and a short blue jean skirt that held her curves so rightfully. He began massaging her exposed skin between her top and skirt while sucking more and more firmly on her weak point. _

_He wanted her, he wanted her so bad and for so long, he really hoped that today with its significance would be the day where they would take their relationship to the next level. He had never mind waiting, but for the last past month his need had become more urgent and the fact that they had been together for a year and half, and still have not done it was beginning to get on his nerve. _

_He was wondering if she was ever going to be ready at all. So, he had begun to go a little further by doing small things each time they had make out session, only stopping when she would really ask him to. But tonight, he really hoped that it would be the night, besides, he did not know if he was going to be able to wait any longer... _

_With all the cute girls throwing themselves at him constantly, he was feeling weaker and weaker when rejecting them. He needed Rory to be ready for his sake and for her own as he did not know if he could wait any longer without cheating. He knew this was really low of him, but before Rory he was a player, waiting had made him scared a little bit at first, but he had accepted it thinking that she would have given in at some point. Never in his mind had he thought that eighteen months later they would still be at second base. _

_He was a man, he had needs like everyone, and these needs had come to the point where they had to be fulfilled or he would go crazy. That was when he decided that no matter what Rory thought, tonight was going to be the night and he was going to do everything he could to make her understand that..._

_End of Flashback._

_

* * *

_

She saw him getting closer and closer. 'Why was she not moving? How come after all this time and everything that happened, he could still make her freeze like that in time?'

Rory knew she had to get out of there quick. With some luck, he did not know where she lived yet.

'Yet', she thought. This revelation made something break in her body. She was Rory Gilmore, daughter of Lorelai Gilmore, granddaughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore. She did not let herself get scared and influenced by someone of the opposite sex.

But then again, Tristan Dugrey was not just someone, he was the only person of the opposite sex, she had let get that close to her, even closer than what she had first experienced with Dean. And that had ended pretty badly, so badly she had moved away...

Feeling some senses and responses from the muscles of her body, she did what she always did in this kind of situation: she ran.

'Alright, it was against Gilmore Girls' Rules to run, but she was in an exceptional situation. Her mom would sure understand.'

She did not know where she was going, only that she wanted to get as far away as possible from him. She was not paying attention to the fact that she was hitting people on her frenzying way of 'fast walking'. Running was not an option anymore as a big crowd had gathered.

'What were they all doing here? Was there a special event happening today in China she did not know about?' And then it hit her. She was on Nanjing Lu, the busiest and most famous walking street of Shanghai. That was why everyone was there, walking outside although it was raining.

She kept looking back to see if she saw him following her, but he was nowhere in sight; too many people were outside and all the opened umbrellas were not helping in her search.

She was getting really soaked as she stopped to try and concentrate on what she was supposed to do. She felt spied on but could not find the source of it. She needed to find a way to get out of this situation without losing too much of herself.

She was already scared of going back to her place, feeling that he may follow her there and this would become a real nightmare...

She needed her Mom, now more than ever. Trying to start fresh, in a new country, thousands of miles away, what was she thinking? Of course, getting rid of this self-centered blond cocky jackass would need more than that.

But she could not call her Mom, not now, not after all the lie. She was stuck on her own, she felt trapped, and she could not breathe anymore.

That was when someone got her attention and said: "Are you alright?"...

* * *

Please, please, say something! If it sucks, tell me... I love writing, maybe I can change something and improve my writing... I got more than 300 visitors in 24 hours but nothing on what you think of the makes me nervous about posting the rest of my story and the other ones I have saved on my computer.

If by any chance you like it, and are part of the ones that added the story to your alerts, thank you so much, it means a lot to me...


End file.
